


Questionable Tatics

by SirMcKenah



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Male Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is going to be a long one, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMcKenah/pseuds/SirMcKenah
Summary: Jason Peter Todd was a fair bachelor who enjoyed being in the company of Morgan Kingsley, an orphaned boy whom he shared his home with.





	Questionable Tatics

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest and say that this idea has been in my head for years! Here is to hoping that I am able to work on this for a long time to come since I really enjoyed writing this first bit!

 

_Prologue._

_Hands that do not Fit His Age_

_ Prologue. _

_ Hands that do not Fit His Age _

__  
  


Mister Todd was a man that the boy often saw walking down the streets where Morgan claimed he lived. The man was taller, had slightly darker skin, and dressed as if he came from a wealthy background. Morgan also came to believe that there must have been also something wrong with the man’s right leg since he was always seen with a cane, though it could have been an added piece to his attire. What made Mister Todd stand out to Morgan the most was not his looks (though his eyes were beautifully coloured), it was the fact that the man would always stop to say something kind to the boy.

A gentle smile, a bow with his head along with a gift that he brought Morgan for some odd reason. He enjoyed the gifts, do not get him wrong! They were lovely, simple things that Mister Todd somehow knew meant the world to him: Plants, notebooks, food, clothing… Little things that made his life a better place, and he thanked the kind man in return for everything. 

Truthfully he was frightened that the man was spending too much money… He also wondered why Mister Todd would take time out of his day to be so wonderful to him with nothing in return but ‘The best smile that you can give me.’. Really, the easiest request ever. 

Morgan was good at smiling and he knew that. It was one of the few things he felt confident about. He just wished he knew why Mister Todd did those things for him.

He did not want to ask him why he did those kind things for him, why he even spoke to him in fear that he was only doing it because he felt as though he was forced to, but Morgan was determined to find out at least more about the man next time he showed up. 

*

“The weather feels hotter than usual today, doesn’t it?” He heard a soft spoken voice call out to him. Morgan was looking at a tree before turning to face the gentleman who stood right next to him. 

Of course it was none other than the man who was on his mind.

He looked at his attire, dress shirt, vest, jacket, tight pants and shoes that looked like they were recently polished- Shockingly enough no cane. The entire wardrobe look far too hot to wear. Morgan awful about how he must have felt while trying keep up a stylish look, he was surely sweating underneath all of those clothes. Morgan had also come to notice that Mister Todd wore gloves on his hands every time they bumped into each other. 

Must have been difficult being wealthy and having to keep that appearance up.

“Yes, very much. That is why I thought it would be best for me to wear my shorts today with no socks.” He told Todd, grinning at him. His outfit was simple. A baggy white shirt, his brown shorts that might look nice on him later in life and his bland shoes that he forced the idea of them falling apart far too often.

Getting a better look at the older man’s face, he never noticed how much younger it was. Of course he was still older to Morgan- Possibly eight years his senior (at least), yet for some reason the boy convinced himself that he was much older. 

“Would your feet not blister from doing that?” The man asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder blade. 

It felt odd having someone touch him there even when he knew it was not supposed to be sensual. “No, I am very tough n’ so’s my skin. I’m sure you noticed how rough my hands are compared to other kids.” He told him. He could not help the sad smile that crept upon his lips.

“Being honest, I do not normally go around touching the hands of children just to see if they’re smooth!” Todd laughed, glancing over at Morgan with love in his ey--

Love? Why was he looking at him like that? What kind of love would it even be? Before the boy could panic, Mister Todd spoke again.

“Besides, your hands are perfectly fine the way they are. They do not need to be smooth because that means that they have not been put through hardships. When I feel yours… It is like a story is being told right in front of me.” 

The man’s eyes narrowed for a second. As though he was thinking about something but he did not say much more. The boy could slightly hear what was being said through those eyes, his thinking expression.

Morgan’s heart fluttered with those final words that. He wish he could understand what he meant, why he felt that way- He was not going to ask, he was just going to listen to the man.

Mister Todd then moved on of his hands to the other and removed the glove.

Morgan widened his eyes to what he saw for a second, amazed by the brighter scars on that hand.

“When you touch mine, how do you feel?” He asked, taking one of his hands to hold it with one of his own.

Morgan thought about this, really getting a feeling for the man’s hand. The ceases along it, the knuckles that felt like they had been broken more then once, the cuts along his fingers… He noticed how small his hand was compared to his to indicate just how different the two of them were by growth. Mister Todd’s hand felt like it was cradling his, like that was how it was meant to be.

“It feels like you have been through almost the same amount of wear and tear as I have, dare I say more so.” He finally answered after really going over what he could say without it sounding bad.

Todd smiled once more, leaning down to quickly kiss the knuckles on Morgan’s left hand causing him to feel hot for once during the day. No one did that to him, no one seemed to want to do that with him. To kiss him, to hold his hand.

“Mister Todd… Thank-” He began before two fingers were placed on his mouth.

“My first name is Jason. If you want, please call me that.” He told him before removing those fingers from his mouth.

“Jason… No one’s ever kissed me before.” Morgan whispered, looking around to see if anyone else saw. The answer looked like it was a ‘No’.

His eyes grew wide, his eyebrows rose, his smile shrank, “Is that so?”

“Yes. I have been kind of alone all of my life. I mean, I see some people come and go in this neighbourhood, but not many stop to talk to me. Aside from you, I get nothing, and of course I would have a lack of that.” He explained with a short chuckle. Morgan removed his hand from the man to rub the back of his neck, “T-thank you for doing everything that you do for me. I really enjoy the time we spend together.”

“Oh…” Was all that Mister- Jason could muster up as he looked the boy over. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Morgan asked, stepping slightly closer to the man in front of him. 

“No, no, you did nothing wrong at all, I just. I am sorry.” The man said, “I… I enjoy spending time with you, too.”

Jason reached for Morgan’s hands once more and placed another kiss upon them. 

‘Promise that I won't leave… I vow this, you will never be left alone as long as I live.’ Were the words he wanted to say to the boy. He kept himself silent as he kept pressing kisses on his hands, praying that his message was clear.

 


End file.
